Kenangan Terakhir
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak marah lagi padaku? / Pikirkan saja sendiri / Hinata... aargh! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang! / Last Chap! Happy ending or sad ending? Silahkan dibaca...
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © Masashi Kashimoto**

**KENANGAN TERAKHIR**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), OOC, AU, and the others! ^^**

**~ Chapter 1 ~ **

Perpisahan. Apa yang kau pikirkan jika mendengar kata itu? Sedih? Pasti, karena mungkin takkan bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Dengan mereka yang sudah mengenal kita sejak lama. Dengan mereka yang selalu berbagi suka duka dengan kita selama ini. Senang? Mungkin rasa itu juga terselip karena akan bertemu teman baru di kehidupan selanjutnya. Takut? Tentu saja, karena mungkin takkan bisa menemukan orang-orang yang mengerti dan menyayangi kita yang melebihi diri kita sendiri seperti mereka.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang saat ini. Gadis itu –Hinata Hyuuga– hanya tersenyum tipis saat semua teman-temannya tengah bernyanyi sambil menghibur diri dari rasa bosan di dalam bis yang tengah melaju menuju Konohagakure.

"Hei, Hinata-chan! Jangan melamun terus seperti itu," tegur Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata sedikit tersentak. "M-maaf, aku sedang kepikiran sesuatu, Ino-chan."

"Kepikiran apa si~h? Naruto?" goda Ino.

"A-ah, b-bukan!" Hinata merona sedikit sambil melirik sebentar ke arah laki-laki yang namanya disebut Ino tadi lalu menatap ke luar kaca bis. "Aku hanya kepikiran soal perpisahan kita ini," lirihnya. Ia pun tersenyum dan kembali menengok ke arah gadis yang selalu dikuncir _pony tail _di sampingnya.

Ino ikut tersenyum. "Tak usah dipikirkan, dibawa _enjoy _saja."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Oi, teman-teman! Mau nyanyi lagu apa lagi nih!" teriak Yahiko si Ketua kelas 3-9 pada anggota Akatsuki –nama kelas 3-9 yang dibuat oleh Nagato– yang kini tengah duduk di kursi bagian belakang sambil memegang gitar akustik miliknya.

"_Arti sahabat_ dari Nidji!" usul Konan.

"_Mungkin nanti_ dari Peterpan!" usul Kiba dengan suara cemprengnya. Tak lupa suara gonggongan anjing milik Kiba Inuzuka –Akamaru– menyusul.

"Jadul banget lagunya, Kib," sahut Naruto Namikaze. "Mending lagunya Chrisye yang judulnya _Kisah-kasih di sekolah_."

Sahutan Naruto membuat anggota Akatsuki _sweatdrop _ditambah lagi dengan tampang _horror_ milik Kiba yang ia tunjukkan pada laki-laki yang memiliki tiga goresan di kedua pipinya itu.

"Sama jadulnya itu, _baka_!" seru Sakura Haruno, gadis yang duduk di tepat di depan kursi Hinata dan Ino.

"Dasar _dobe_," ejek Sasuke Uchiha yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

Kening Naruto berkedut. "Diam saja kau _teme_!"

Bis bernomor 9 sekaligus bis terakhir itu menjadi heboh setelahnya. Entah kenapa tiap kali Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengejek dengan sebutan yang dibuat oleh mereka sendiri tersebut membuat siapa saja tertawa.

"Iya deh, tahu. Yang lagi kasmaran gara-gara cinlok di kelas. Hahaha!"

Celetukan dari Temari Sabaku membuat bis 9 makin gaduh dengan suara godaan yang pastinya ditunjukkan kepada kedua sejoli, Naruto dan Hinata. Sedangkan si kedua korban itu merona dengan hebatnya, bahkan wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara Naruto hanya menimpuk kepala Temari dengan gulungan kertas yang entah darimana asalnya untuk menghilangkan salah tingkahnya.

"Sudah-sudah, makan dulu sana!" lerai Itachi Uchiha –kembaran Sasuke– (sejak kapan? #plak!#) dengan logat khas Manado yang entah sejak kapan ia pelajari.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Akatsuki _sweatdrop_ lagi dan berhenti menggoda NaruHina. Dalam hati kedua sejoli tersebut mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada Itachi.

"Kembaranmu membuat orang _ilfeel_ ya, Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena menahan emosi begitu mendengar perkataan Itachi dan Sai yang duduk di depannya barusan. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut model pantat ayam itu hanya menghela napas lalu menyahut dengan nada kalem. "Jangan samakan aku dengan Itachi _no baka _itu, Sai."

"Sudah-sudah, lalu mau nyanyi apa lagi?" tanya Juugo yang duduk di tengah-tengah Yahiko dan Suigetsu, tepat di kursi belakang bis. Ia juga membawa gitar akustik seperti Yahiko.

"Karena Tobi anak baik, jadi nyanyi lagunya Tasya saja yang _Aku anak gembala_!"

"Terlalu kekanak-kanakan, _baka_!" sahut Deidara dengan nada keras karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh.

"Lagu _Kokoro no tomo _s-saja," usul Hinata pelan.

"Lagu apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan menengok ke belakang, ke tempat duduknya Hinata.

"_Kokoro no tomo_," jawabnya dengan nada keras sedikit.

"Ide yang bagus, Hinata! Lagu itu bisa membuatku tidur lagi," celetuk Shikamaru Nara.

"Dasar _Puteri Tidur_!" seru Akatsuki kompak.

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya seperti yang lainnya. Inilah yang akan dirindukan oleh sepupu dari Neji Hyuuga, saat-saat dimana mereka semua ribut hanya karena masalah sepele. Saat-saat dimana mereka semua dihukum bersama oleh guru-guru yang juga karena masalah kecil dan masih banyak lagi kenangan-kenangan yang tercipta di kelas 3-9 –Akatsuki– di tahun terakhir ia belajar di Suna Gakuen ini.

"Astaga, aku pasti akan merindukan semua ini nanti," gumam Ino.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu, Ino-chan." Hinata tersenyum dan sedikit tersentak saat matanya beradu dengan mata _sapphire _Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah lalu menatap keluar kaca bis yang tengah menampakkan pegunungan dan sawah-sawah kuning di sana.

_Aku berharap waktu akan berjalan dengan lambat, agar kenangan terakhir ini tidak berlalu dengan cepat dan jadi tambah berarti bagi anggota Akatsuki. Kau juga berharap seperti itu kan, Naruto-kun?_

Hinata tersenyum lagi lalu menengok ke teman-temannya yang sudah menyanyi lagu _Kokoro no tomo _dengan diiringi petikan gitar akustik Yahiko dan Juugo. Lagi, pandangan Naruto dan Hinata bertemu. Mereka hanya melempar senyuman, kemudian bernyanyi kembali.

"Ai wa itsumo rarabai

Tabi ni tsukareta toki

Tada kokoro no tomo to

Watashi o yonde..."

_Deg!_

Kepala Hinata berkedut. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalar dari otak sebelah kirinya. Reflek, tangan kirinya yang bebas memegangi kepala yang terasa sakit. Ia berhenti menyanyi lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghantui dirinya.

_Ayolah, jangan sekarang._

Gadis itu mencari minyak kayu putih di tasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit kepala sebelahnya dengan tangan kanan. Sementara tangan kirinya terus memegangi kepala yang makin lama makin berkedut. Napasnya pun ikut memburu akibat rasa sakit itu.

Tanpa disadari, Naruto terus memperhatikannya. Sedikit cemas melihat Hinata yang terus mengobrak-abrik tas selempangnya. "Mm, Ino," panggilnya tanpa sedikit pun berhenti menatap gadis berambut_ indigo_ di belakang Ino.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita bertukar tempat untuk sementara?"

Ino tersenyum misterius tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Baiklah."

Mereka pun bertukar kursi. Namun Sai menyuruh Ino duduk di sampingnya sementara Kiba yang awalnya duduk dengan Sai kini harus duduk dengan Sasuke yang tengah asyik mendengar lagu dari _earphone_-nya.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Ngh!" Hinata kaget lalu buru-buru menurunkan tangan kirinya yang terus memegangi kepalanya tadi. Untuk sementara, ia berhenti mencari minyak kayu putih yang ada di dalam tasnya. Gadis itu tersenyum walau kepalanya masih berdenyut. "A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pada laki-laki yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kau sedang sakit ya? Mukamu pucat, Hinata-chan."

Lagi, Hinata tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun. Sungguh."

"Lalu apa yang kau cari?" tanya Naruto dengan nada curiga.

"A-a, anoo, cari... buku?"

Naruto menyernyitkan alisnya. "Bohong," ujar Naruto pelan.

"E-eh? S-sungguh," ujar Hinata meyakinkan.

Melihat kekeraskepalaan Hinata, Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau bilang padaku apa yang terjadi." Laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus yang biasanya takkan ia berikan pada siapapun kecuali untuk kekasihnya yang satu ini. "Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku. Mengerti?"

Hinata merona dan hanya menunduk. Sakit di kepala sebelah kirinya kini menghilang perlahan. Seperti teringat sesuatu, ia pun cepat-cepat menengok lagi ke arah kekasihnya. "Naruto-kun, k-kenapa ada di sini? Dimana Ino-chan?"

"Kami bertukar tempat dan kebetulan Ino mau." Naruto nyengir.

"O-oh, begitu." Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

**THE END**

(#plak!# salaaahhh!)

**To Be Continued**

**Mizuka** : Lohaaa! Mizuka kembali dengan Three-shoot Fanfic setelah hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan di awal selama setahun! #plak!#

**Naruto** : baru bulan Desember hiatus aja, dibilang setahun-_dattebayo_, Author payah!

**Mizuka** : Huaaa! Naru-chan, Mizuka kangeeen! #lari ala aktris India#

**Naruto **: stoop! Jangan mendekat, Author gila!

**Mizuka **: Eeeh? Mizuka kan kangen masa nggak boleh meluk Naru. #ngerajuk#

**Naruto** : yang boleh meluk hanya Hinata-Hime seorang dan Okaa-sanku yang tercinta, Kushina Namikaze tahu!

**Mizuka** : #manyun# Naru-chan pelit! Kalau gitu, Mizuka cubit aja pipinya! #lari ngejar Naruto#

**Naruto **: #kabur# AWAAAS! Ada Author gila masuk Konoha!

**Hinata** : #nongol tiba-tiba# hai, minna-san! Gomenasai, Mizuka-chan sedang frustasi setelah UN dan akan menghadapi ujian masuk sekolah lanjutan nantinya, makanya tolong dimaklumi kegilaannya ya, minna?

**Mizuka** : #nongol tiba-tiba# Mooo! Siapa yang gila? Mizuka nggak gila, Nata-chan. Cuma sedikit frustasi kok. :D #ngejar Naru lagi#

**Hinata** : #sweatdrop# yaaah, terserah Mizuka-chan saja deh. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di _next chapter_! Jangan lupa _review_-nya untuk Mizuka-chan. Terima saran dan kritikannya.

**Mizuka** : #nongol lagi# oh iya, kalau mau nge-_flame _boleh-boleh aja, Mizuka terima tapi...

**Hinata **: tapi?

**Mizuka** : Khekhekhe, ada pembalasannya nanti di kemudian hari. Wkwkwk! Oh ya, satu lagi! _scene _NaruHina bakal diperbanyak di chap 2, kalau penasaran tunggu aja ya! #kabur#

**Hinata** : #sweatdrop# maaf ya, seperti di awal. Mizuka-chan sedang frustasi jadi yaaa begitu deh. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mampir dan tolong di-_review _ya.

**Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © Masashi Kashimoto**

**KENANGAN TERAKHIR**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), OOC, AU, and the others! ^^**

**~ Chapter 2 ~ **

**Summary : **Lagi galau ya? / Tidak, biasa saja. / Bilang saja kau cemburu kan, karena Naruto mau membantuku tadi? Atau saat kami jalan berdua dan bercanda tadi? Hahaha. / Apa maksud perkataanmu?. O_o Nah lho? Siapa tuh?

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 6 pagi ketika rombongan murid-murid dari Suna Gakuen datang ke Konohagakure. Siswa-siswi pun keluar bis dengan tertib, kecuali Akatsuki. Bis bernomor 9 itu masih belum sampai di saat semuanya memasuki hotel yang akan mereka tinggali selama dua malam itu. Lalu kemanakah rombongan Akatsuki itu berada?

"_Moshimoshi_! A-ah iya! Maaf, Asuma! Bis nomor sembilan mogok semalam sehingga kami telat ke hotel," ujar Kakashi selaku penanggungjawab Akatsuki pada Asuma melalui ponsel.

"Baiklah... Iya..."

Kakashi pun memutuskan sambungannya lalu menghela napas.

"Kakashi-sensai! Bagaimana ini? Yang lain sudah di hotel, kita masih di perjalanan," keluh muridnya yang ia kenal bernama Shion.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi sampai kok," ujar Kakashi tenang.

"Ck, kalau tahu begini jadinya, lebih baik aku bawa mobil sendiri deh."

"Memang kau boleh bawa mobil keluar kota, Gaara?" tanya Tobi yang duduk bersebelahan dengan si bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Tentu saja, boleh. Memang sepertimu, bawa mobil ke taman saja tak boleh," balas Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Tobi kan anak baik, jadi Tobi nurut saja sama Mama."

Gaara _sweatdrop_. "Dasar anak mami."

"Oi! Ada yang lihat boneka prajuritku tidak?" Suara teriakan dari kursi belakang bis membuat semuanya menengok tepat ke arah Sasori Akasuna yang tengah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Boneka prajurit apa, Sasori?" tanya Naruto yang masih setia duduk di samping Hinata.

"Boneka prajurit yang pakai seragam khas prajurit Inggris itu lho. Dari tadi kucari-cari di tas, tapi tidak ada," jawab Sasori sambil menggeledah kembali tasnya.

"Bukannya semalaman kau peluk terus bonekanya?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori menengok. "Benarkah? Berarti terjatuh di bawah kolong!"

"Apa boneka ini yang kau maksud, Sasori-kun?"

Sasori yang tengah mencari di kolong kursi itu menengok ke arah Karin yang duduk di samping Konan. Dan benar saja, Sasori langsung mengambil boneka prajurit itu dari tangan Karin dengan wajah sumringah khas anak balita. "Astaga! Terima kasih, Karin! Terima kasih!" ujarnya pada Karin. "Akhirnya, kutemukan juga dirimu, Nak!"

Lagi, semuanya _sweatdrop _termasuk Kakashi yang melihat tingkah Sasori dan Tobi tadi juga _sweatdrop_. _Dosa apa yang kulakukan sampai-sampai punya anak murid seperti mereka_, pikir Kakashi dalam hati.

"Kakashi, sebentar lagi kita sampai di hotel," ujar Obito Uchiha yang dipaksa Kakashi untuk jadi supir karena kekurangan supir.

"Oh, kalau gitu, semuanya siap-siap! Jangan sampai ada barang yang tertinggal di bis ya!" perintah Kakashi. Semua _member _Akatsuki pun mengambil ransel mereka yang sengaja ditaruh di loker atas bis. Kemudian kembali duduk di kursi, menunggu bis berhenti tepat di depan hotel Konoha berbintang lima yang sudah dipesan sekolah untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih, Jashin-sama! Akhirnya kami sampai dengan selamat!" seru Hidan begitu bis berhenti.

"Dasar penganut ajaran sesat!" balas semuanya kompak.

Hidan cemberut mendengarnya. "Kalian semua keja~m!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Sini, biar kubantu menurunkan ranselmu," ujar Neji Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba datang ke kursi sepupunya itu untuk menawarkan bantuan.

"Biar aku saja, Neji. Kan sudah ada aku di samping Hinata."

Neji menatap sinis ke arah laki-laki yang berdiri dari kursinya itu.

"S-sudahlah, aku bisa sendiri kok," tolak Hinata sopan pada Neji dan Naruto. Ia tak mau merepotkan sepupunya dan kekasihnya itu. Hinata berdiri lalu mengambil ranselnya sendiri sementara Neji sudah pergi keluar dari bis lewat pintu belakang. Naruto juga hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil ranselnya di bawah kursi pertamanya –di samping kursi Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Dasar! Cari-cari perhatian!" desisnya pelan.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan!" ajak Ino.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

215. Nomor kamar yang tadi Hinata, Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura masuki kini terbuka. Hinata keluar dari kamar tersebut lalu menutup kembali pintunya. Saat ingin mengunci pintu, tiba-tiba kepalanya berkedut lagi. Rasa sakitnya jauh melebihi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika di dalam bis kemarin. Hinata mengunci pintu dan diam sebentar di sana. Seperti di bis, sakitnya hanya berada di sebelah kiri saja.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ah, Naruto!"

Dengan segera Hinata menengok ke tempat asal suara tadi. Suaranya seperti suara Shion dan benar saja! Memang Shion yang memanggil Naruto barusan. Dilihatnya Naruto juga baru keluar dari kamarnya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar kekasihnya bertanya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya tiba-tiba menghilang dan tergantikan rasa sesak di dadanya ketika tatapan mata Shion terarah padanya. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat senyuman Shion.

"Bisa bantu aku, pintunya tak bisa dikunci nih."

"Masa?"

"Ih, serius! Bantuin dong!"

"Iya, iya."

Hinata terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong. Sejak awal ia jadian dengan Naruto, Hinata selalu cemburuan jika melihat Naruto dan Shion. Bahkan sebelum jadian pun Hinata juga begitu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Naruto dan Shion berdansa bersama saat praktik drama Bahasa Inggris dan itu membuat Hinata kacau. Hatinya kacau karena melihat mereka yang begitu serasi ketika berdansa.

Tapi tahukah kau Hinata kalau Naruto terpaksa melakukannya? Dan jika dibandingkan dengan Shion, kau yang lebih cocok dipasangkan dengan Naruto? Kalau Hinata bisa memilih, ia ingin bertukar tempat dengan Shion saat itu juga.

"Sudah kukunci pintunya."

"Terima kasih ya! Naruto baik de~h!"

"Iya, sama-sama, Shion."

Sekali lagi rasa sesak menyelimuti hati Hinata begitu mendengar ucapan manja dari Shion dan jawaban Naruto yang seperti itu. Belum lagi, Naruto pergi begitu saja dengan Shion tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke belakang. Hinata menghela napas lalu berjalan di belakang mereka tanpa suara.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu hanya menutup kedua telinganya dengan _headseat_ yang di_non-_aktifkan olehnya ketika terdengar suara tawa Shion. Dalam hati, ia seperti orang ketiga di antara Naruto dan Shion.

Hinata berhenti sebentar begitu melihat mereka masuk ke ruang makan.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik dari Naruto dan Shion, Hinata masuk. Anggota Akatsuki yang memperhatikan kedatangannya menduga kalau sedari tadi Hinata terus berada di belakang kedua sejoli yang sudah duduk di kursi kosong.

"Naruto! Parah banget sih, Hinata ada di belakang juga dari tadi!" seru Nagato.

"Tahu tuh, parah! Malah jalan sama yang lain!" ujar Sakura dengan nada emosi.

Naruto yang duduk di tengah-tengah Kiba dan Sasuke itu hanya memasang tampang bingung. Ia bingung mau berbicara apa begitu melihat Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. (AN: tiap kelas duduk satu meja)

"Hinata-chan, _omelin_ dong! Masa diam saja sih?" ujar Tenten yang duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lalu memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Naruto sama Shion parah ya?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, mayat hidup?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau kau itu parah. Tega-teganya jalan padahal Hinata ada di belakang. Shion juga, padahal Naruto kan sudah jadian dengan Hinata, masih saja _deketin _Naruto." Sai berbicara dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan benci dari Shion.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku ini perempuan yang kecentilan gitu?"

Sai tersenyum. "Aku tidak bilang, kau sendiri yang bilang begitu barusan."

Shion yang tidak terima langsung berdiri dari kursi.

"Kau mau apa, Shion?" tanya Konan. Melihat tangan Shion yang terkepal membuat Konan menghela napas. "Sudahlah, kalau memang kau tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan Sai, lebih baik diam saja. Tak usah marah seperti itu," ujarnya tegas.

Seketika suasana jadi mencekam. Guru-guru yang duduk di meja yang berbeda itu pun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Siswa-siswi lainnya yang sedari tadi menatap meja kelas 3-9 dengan serius itu lalu makan kembali.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kita harus _have fun _di Konoha karena sebentar lagi kita mungkin tak bisa bertemu dan bersama-sama seperti saat ini lagi. _Okay_, Akatsuki?"

Anggota Akatsuki hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yahiko.

Tepat jam 9 waktu setempat, rombongan Suna Gakuen pergi ke tempat wisata yang pertama yaitu Konoha Museum. Dari _survey _yang dilakukan saat rapat, kebanyakan dari muridnya memilih untuk pergi ke sana sebagai tempat pertama yang akan dikunjungi. Banyak murid-murid yang antusias akan sejarah Konohagakure, terutama dengan mitos serigala raksasa berekor sembilan yang katanya pernah datang ke Konoha, kecuali Naruto dan Hinata.

Entah kenapa sejak acara sarapan bersama tadi, Hinata selalu menghindari Naruto. Tiap Naruto berusaha mendekat ketika gadis itu berjalan sendirian, Hinata selalu berjalan secepat mungkin untuk menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya. Yaaah, ia tahu. Naruto yakin, Hinata sedang marah padanya soal Shion tadi.

"Aaargh! Menyebalkan!" gumam Naruto dengan nada frustasi.

Neji menatapnya bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Paling-paling sedang frustasi karena terus dihindari Hinata-chan," tebak Kiba.

"Ck, kau itu terlalu _dobe _jadi manusia," ejek Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. "Apa ini yang disebut sahabat, heh? Sahabatnya sedang frustasi bukannya bantu malah mengejek," sindirnya pada Sasuke.

"Hinata marah padamu," ujar Neji datar.

"Iya, aku tahu itu." Naruto menunduk. Bukan sekali ini saja Naruto buat Hinata marah, apalagi soal kedekatannya dengan Shion. Ia sudah berulangkali membuat gadis itu sakit hati. "Aku tak pernah ada maksud untuk buat dia marah apalagi menangis. Sejak awal Shion yang cari gara-gara denganku."

Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja langsung menepuk bahu Naruto. "Minta maaf sana. Melihat kalian seperti ini membuatku kesal sendiri," ujar Itachi lalu melanjutkan kembali, "karena Hinata sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, bukan begitu Sasu-chan?"

TWITCH!

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu, ITACHI!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Ssst!"

Sasuke menatap _horror _ke arah belakang, tepatnya ke arah Deidara, Sasori, dan Hidan yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik. Ketiga manusia itu hanya bersiul-siul pelan sambil menengok ke samping karena takut dengan tatapan Sasuke. "Cih! Menyebalkan! Awas saja kalau kau sampai tidak meminta maaf pada Hinata," ancam Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Tentu saja _teme_!"

Hinata berjalan sendirian di belakang sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah asyik berbicara mengenai situs-situs bersejarah di Konoha Museum tersebut. Mata _amethyst_-nya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu membaca buku panduan lagi. Sesekali gadis itu melirik ke belakang. Hinata sadar kalau Naruto terus mendekatinya dan berusaha untuk member penjelasan tapi ia tak mau dengar. Melihat Naruto saja Hinata tidak mau. Ia bukannya menghindar dari Naruto tapi Hinata menghindari yang namanya pertengkaran.

Gadis itu tidak mau hanya karena emosi sesaat bisa merubah apapun nantinya. Misalnya saja saat ia atau Naruto marah-marah dan perkataan yang keluar adalah kata 'putus'. Hinata tak mau itu terjadi. Sangat tidak mau.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata menengok ke samping kanannya. "Shion?"

"Lagi galau ya?"

"Tidak, biasa saja," jawab Hinata ketus.

Shion tertawa dibuat-buat. "Bilang saja kau cemburu kan, karena Naruto mau membantuku tadi? Atau saat kami jalan berdua dan bercanda tadi? Hahaha."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Hinata berhenti melangkah lalu menatap Shion.

"Huuu, marah ternyata," ucap Shion dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Shion?" Hinata tak mampu lagi menahan rasa emosi. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya seperti itu. Ia juga tak akan ragu lagi jika harus bertengkar dengan Shion –temannya– untuk mengetahui apa yang gadis itu mau darinya.

"Tujuanku? Hahaha, aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

Hinata mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Bohong!"

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksa untuk aku menjawabnya." Shion berjalan selangkah mendekati Hinata dan berbisik di samping gadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin hubunganmu dengan Naruto berakhir dan Naruto akan jadi milikku, selamanya."

"A-apa?"

"Kau itu selain cengeng ternyata tuli juga ya?" Shion tertawa lagi.

"Kenapa?"

Shion berhenti tertawa. "Kenapa? Kau tanya aku, kenapa? Karena aku lebih mencintainya dibanding dirimu, dan lagipula aku yang lebih cocok berada di sampingnya. Bukan KAU, Hinata Hyuuga!" Shion pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Shion... jadi ternyata... dia..."

"Hinata-chan! Ayo!" Mendengar seruan dari Ino, Hinata langsung berlari menghampirinya dan berusaha menahan air mata yang entah kenapa siap untuk turun dari kelopak matanya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Matsuri yang menyadari sikap Hinata.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Matsuri-chan." Hinata tersenyum.

"Tapi matamu..." Melihat Hinata gelengkan kepalanya, Matsuri hanya menghela napas lalu tersenyum. Matsuri sadar, saat ini sepupu Neji itu tengah tertekan mendengar perkataan Shion. Ya, Matsuri diam-diam mencuri-curi pembicaraan mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Ia pun menatap Shion yang tengah mengobrol dengan Karin.

_Dasar PHO_, ujar Matsuri dalam hati.

"Kok Matsuri-chan melamun? Ayo, nanti ditinggal lho."

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Lagipula, kalau ditinggal juga tak apa-apa," Matsuri tertawa lalu melirik ke belakang, ke tempat Akatsuki laki-laki dan melanjutkan, "kan ada Gaara-kun di belakang."

Hinata tertawa pelan.

Mereka pun pergi munyusul Akatsuki perempuan yang tengah berkumpul dengan pemandu museum.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah gadis di sebelah kanannya. "Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto pada gadis itu.

"Hm?"

"Masih marah?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil memakan makan siangnya. Bahunya ia senderkan ke batang pohon sakura yang mulai berbunga. Saat ini kedua sejoli itu tengah menikmati waktu makan siang di taman Konoha Museum yang berada tepat di depan kantin museum. Tanpa mereka sadari, semua anggota Akatsuki tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kantin.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ada maksud untuk membuatmu marah, Hinata-chan. Aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau kau ada di belakangku tadi," jelas Naruto.

"Hmm." Hinata mengangguk lalu menunduk.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Hinata meletakkan _bento_-nya di pangkuannya kemudian menunduk lagi. "Aku percaya, Naruto-kun. Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa melihat kalian 'berdua' seperti itu," ujar Hinata kalem. Senyum pahit terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Tatap mataku dan ulangi, Hinata!"

Tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar saat kedua tangan Naruto menangkup wajahnya. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang kini terselimuti oleh kemarahan. "N-Naruto-kun, anoo, a-aku..." Hinata bingung dan takut, belum pernah ia melihat Naruto seperti ini.

"Jadi benar, kau memang tak percaya sepenuhnya padaku, Hinata? Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Shion kalau kau selama ini tidak mempercayaiku?"

Hati Hinata mencelos seketika. "Jadi, kau lebih percaya padanya, Naruto?" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka jadian, Hinata memanggil nama Naruto tanpa _suffix _'kun' di belakangnya. "Jadi, kau lebih percaya Shion daripada dengan kekasihmu sendiri, Naruto? Begitu?"

Naruto terbelalak. "A-aku... bukan, aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu, Hinata. Aku..."

"Cukup, Naruto!" Hinata menyentak tangan Naruto yang ada di kedua pipinya lalu berdiri. Air mata sudah sedari tadi menetes seiring keperihan di hatinya semakin menjadi. "Hiks, kenapa kamu berpikir kalau aku tak percaya padamu? Dan kenapa –hiks– kamu lebih percaya omongan Shion! Shion bukan aku! Shion ya Shion, aku ya aku, Naruto!"

Untuk pertama kali juga Naruto melihat Hinata semarah ini. "Hinata! Tunggu! Aku..." Naruto berusaha menahan lengan Hinata tapi gadis itu tetap pergi sambil menangis.

"Aaargh!"

Semua anggota Akatsuki terbelalak tak percaya begitu melihat Hinata berlari dari bawah pohon sakura dan meninggalkan Naruto. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar gara-gara Shion, begitulah pikir mereka. Mereka pun menatap Shion dengan tatapan tak suka, sedangkan Shion yang melihat dan menyadari tatapan teman-temannya itu hanya bertanya dengan ketus.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Shion ketus.

"Cih! PHO," desis Temari lalu pergi menyusul Hinata bersama Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Matsuri.

"Ha~h! Semua berantakan gara-gara sikapmu itu, Shion!" geram Suigetsu.

"Kau itu tak bisa jaga sikap ya? Naruto sudah punya Hinata, kenapa kau masih mendekatinya, Shion!" ujar Karin yang duduk tepat di samping Shion.

"Lho? Kok kau jadi marah padaku, Karin?" heran Shion.

"Aku tahu semua siasat jahatmu itu!"

Shion terbelalak lalu berdiri dari kursi. "Siasat apa maksudmu!"

"Tak usah pura-pura tidak mengerti deh! Aku dengar saat kau menghasut Naruto di dalam museum tadi. Kau bilang pada Naruto kalau Hinata masih ragu dan belum percaya pada Naruto sepenuhnya. Iya kan!" desak Karin yang memang benar kenyataannya.

**#Flashback mode on**

"Hmm, kemana si Shion ya? Tadi perasaan ada di belakang," gumam Karin sambil mencari-cari sosok Shion yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Naruto, kenapa bengong begitu?"

Karin langsung mencari asal suara yang ia yakini milik Shion. Dan benar saja, saat ia berjalan beberapa langkah, Karin melihat Shion tengah mendekati Naruto. Karin yang penasaran langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Oi Karin! Kau –mmph–!"

Tangan kanan Karin membekap mulut Suigetsu. "Jangan berisik! Ada yang tak beres dengan Shion," desisnya tanpa berpaling dari Shion.

"_Ngapain_ ke sini?"

Shion tersenyum. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, habis kau melamun terus."

"Aku melamun juga gara-gara tingkahmu tadi tahu!"

"Kok?"

"Hinata marah gara-gara dia melihatku jalan denganmu tadi."

"Kalau dia benar-benar marah berarti dia...," Shion melirik sebentar lalu menunduk.

"Hinata apa?"

Shion menunduk lalu menatap Naruto. "Mungkin, dia belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu seperti dirimu yang sudah sangat percaya padanya. Dulu, Hinata pernah bilang juga padaku kalau dia masih ragu dengan perasaanmu."

**#Flashback mode off**

Shion tak berani menjawabnya, ia hanya menunduk lalu tertawa dibuat-buat. "Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Gadis itu menatap tajam Karin. "Kalau aku bersikap seperti itu memang kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku menginginkan mereka putus, hah!"

Karin ingin menampar Shion namun ditahan Konan.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Sekarang kita lihat keadaan Hinata saja, daripada marah-marah di sini. Cuma buang-buang tenaga." Konan pun pergi bersama Karin yang masih bergumam karena bisa-bisanya ia bersahabat dengan Shion.

Shion yang ditinggalkan hanya menghela napas.

"Shion-chan," gumam Ayame sedih lalu berdiri dari kursinya yang duduk di samping Shion tadi. Ia hanya menarik Shion ke dalam pelukannya. Ayame tahu, saat ini Shion ingin menangis namun bingung harus bersandar pada siapa. "Menangislah, Shion. Jangan ditahan terus."

Gadis itu pun menangis dengan sesenggukan.

Hinata menangis dengan nada memilukan, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya langsung prihatin dan ingin memeluknya untuk menenangkan gadis itu. _Bodoh! Naruto bodoh! Kenapa kamu lebih percaya dengan Shion? Selama ini kamu anggap aku apa? Apa 'pacaran' yang kamu maksud itu hanya untuk sebuah status saja!_

Deg!

"Aau!"

Sepupu Neji itu mendadak merasakan sakit di kepala sebelah kirinya seperti yang ia rasakan pagi ini. Hinata yang bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi itu merintih dengan nada pelan. Ia takut ada temannya yang tahu kalau dirinya bersembunyi di sini. Untuk saat ini, sungguh, Hinata ingin sendiri. Cukup dirinya saja yang tahu kalau ia menangis.

_Kami-sama, sebenarnya aku punya penyakit apa? Kenapa terasa sakit sekali di kepalaku? Apa ini hanya migran saja, atau lebih parah dari penyakit migran? _

"Hinata-chan! Kau dimana?"

"Hinata-chan, keluarlah! Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Terdengar suara yang saling sahut-menyahut memanggil namanya dari luar sana. Hal itu membuat Hinata menangis lagi, rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin bertambah. Ia pun duduk di atas _closet _karena tak kuat lagi berdiri.

"Maaf, teman-teman. Aku ingin sendiri dulu sekarang," gumam Hinata pelan.

**To Be Continued**

**Mizuka** : T_T kenapa jadi menyedihkan banget di chap 2 ini?

**Shion** : apa-apaan ini? kenapa aku jadi PHO di sini, heh author kurang kerjaan!

**Mizuka** : menurut Mizuka, Shion yang lebih cocok jadi orang ketiga di situ. Nggak kepikiran dengan chara lainnya. Udah, terima nasib aja, ya?

**Shion** : lah? Nggak bisa gitu dong! Pokoknya aku nggak mau disebut PHO lagi! titik!

**Mizuka** : yaaah, baiklah! Kita tinggalkan chara itu dengan kekesalannya sendiri. ^_^ kita bahas seputar review dari reviewer aja ya. hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, karena sudah me-review! Nggak nyangka aja, masih ada yang review fic three-shot ini. Terima kasih Mizuka ucapkan untuk **ramadhan-kun, Natsumi H, Gyurin Kim, Zkukito Zen, **dan **NaruHina LavenderOrange **atas review-nya. v_v hehehe...

**Naruto** : oi, author! Pada nanyain tuh soal penyakit Hinata! Dan kenapa aku mesti lebih percaya ke Shion sih daripada ke Hinata-Hime, hah!

**Mizuka** : oh, soal penyakit itu Mizuka nggak tau pasti karena Hinata sakit terinspirasi dari kehidupan Mizuka sendiri. Mizuka sering kayak gitu, tapi belum periksa ke dokter jadi yaaa masih diperkirain aja kalo Hinata cuma migran. XDDD Dan untuk Naru-chan, maaf deh, kalau nggak kayak gitu fic nya nggak bakal jadi tau! .

**Naruto** : dasar author gila.

**Mizuka** : hahaha, baru tau? Oke deh, terakhir dari Mizuka sebelum berpisah, masih bersediakah untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi? :DDD oh iya, satu lagi! Mizuka mau tanya ke para pembaca semua, bagusnya dibuat happy ending atau sad ending? Pengambilan suara bakal ditutup lima hari dari sekarang (tgl update chap 2)!

**Jaa Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO © Masashi Kashimoto**

**KENANGAN TERAKHIR**

**By Setshuko Mizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), OOC, AU, and the others! ^^**

**~ Chapter 3 ~ **

**Summary : **Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak marah lagi padaku? / Pikirkan saja sendiri / Hinata... aargh! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang! / Last Chap! Happy ending or sad ending? Silahkan dibaca...

###

Malam hari di Konohagakure sangat sejuk dan dingin, berhubung kota itu masih sangat hijau dan alami. Hinata senang bisa merasakan kesejukan ini walau hanya malam ini dan esok malam. Mata _amethyst_-nya menatap langit. Langit malam itu dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Senyuman manis tampak di wajah manisnya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo masuk. Sudah malam," suruh Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi ya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya menghela napas lalu ikut keluar dari kamar dan berdiri di samping Hinata. Saat ini kedua gadis tersebut tengah berada di balkon kamar yang luasnya tidak seberapa. Di hotel itu memang menyediakan balkon di tiap kamarnya.

"Masih sedih soal tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, jujur saja."

"Iie, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata.

Sakura menunduk mendengarnya. Sebagai seorang sahabat, ia sangat mengerti perasaan Hinata yang pastinya masih kalut akan kejadian tadi siang di museum. Sampai sekarang, Hinata selalu menyendiri. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju hotel tadi sore setelah dari museum, Hinata jadi lebih pendiam bahkan ia meminta pada Ino agar ia duduk dengannya.

Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!

Ada _e-mail_ masuk dan Sakura pastikan itu dari Naruto.

Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!

"Hinata-chan, ada yang nelpon," kata Sakura sambil menatap ponsel Hinata yang terus dipegangnya sementara pemiliknya hanya diam. "Hinata-chan, mungkin Naruto ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi, cepat angkat."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya sekarang." Hinata menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar. "Kalau Sakura-chan mau, Sakura-chan saja yang menemuinya."

Sakura menghela napas melihat Hinata masuk kamar.

###

Pagi hari tepat jam 8, rombongan Suna Gakuen sudah berangkat menuju Konoha Garden, tentunya setelah acara sarapan mereka berangkat. Konoha Garden merupakan tempat kedua untuk dikunjungi. Di sana terdapat banyak tumbuh-tumbuhan yang langka dan dilindungi oleh pemerintah Konohagakure. Ada satu tumbuhan yang dijadikan simbol Konoha Garden yaitu Bunga Arnoldi atau biasa orang-orang sebut dengan Bunga Bangkai. (Terinspirasi dari Kebun Raya Bogor nih ceritanya :p)

"Wah! Bunganya cantik-cantik, tapi lebih cantik lagi bunga yang ada di sampingku ini," ujar Yahiko sambil melirik Konan.

"Gombal!" Konan bersemu lalu berjalan mendahului Yahiko.

"Hahaha! Dasar Ketua Raja Gombal!" seru Deidara.

"Ah, coba kalau Zetsu ada di sini, pasti langsung diambil sama dia."

"Iya ya, sayang banget Zetsu tidak ikut," ujar Tobi menimpali ucapan Sasori.

"Sai, kau sedang apa di sana?" tanya Ino begitu tahu kalau pujaan hatinya (CIEEE! #plak#) tengah berdiam diri di tempat bagian yang menyimpan macam-macam anggrek. Yang ditanya malah tersenyum.

"Coba saja kau boleh duduk diantara bunga-bunga anggrek itu, pasti langsung kulukis wajahmu yang cantik di atas kanvas."

Ino terkejut, samar-samar terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Mukamu jadi merah, Ino. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai khawatir.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa!" Ino gugup setengah mati lalu memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Kalau sudah selesai melihatnya, cepat susul teman-teman," ujar Ino mengingatkan.

Sai tersenyum tulus dan berusaha berjalan di samping Ino.

"Aseeek dah! Mainnya gombal-gombalan!" seru Kiba dari barisan depan yang membuat semua tertawa. (astaga -_- ketularan sahabat Mizuka si Kiba)

"Tolong ampunilah teman-temanku, wahai Jashin-sama!"

Semuanya langsung berhenti tertawa begitu dengar suara Hidan.

"Dasar sesat!" seru anggota Akatsuki kecuali Hinata dan Naruto.

Seperti yang kalian tahu di chap 2, mereka sedang marahan. Sebenarnya sih, bukan mereka berdua tapi Hinata saja yang lagi marah akibat ucapan Naruto yang lebih mempercayai Shion ketimbang dengan pacarnya sendiri. Hello? Siapa sih yang tidak marah kalau pacar sendiri lebih percaya omongan orang lain daripada kita? Pasti marah kan? Pasti sakit hati kan sampai-sampai tak tahu harus berbuat apa?

"Hinata...," panggil Naruto yang tengah berjalan di samping Hinata.

Gadis itu tidak menengok, ia sibuk dengan buku kecilnya.

Melihat itu pun, Naruto hanya menghela napas dan berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa berhenti, Dobe? Ayo jalan!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto tetap tidak bergeming dan itu membuat si bungsu Uchiha kesal. Ia tahu, sejak tadi si Dobe tengah berusaha untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Hinata. Sasuke berdencih begitu ingat betapa bodohnya Naruto saat semalam bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Paksa dia, Dobe. Supaya dia mau mendengarmu," gumam Sasuke.

"Percuma."

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Naruto. "Kau dengan Hinata tak akan selamanya begini terus kan?" tambahnya lagi. (Aiiih! Kayaknya si _overprotective_ Neji sudah merestui hubungan NaruHina nih #Author di jyuuken Neji#)

Naruto diam tak menjawab.

"Sudah sana! Cepat kejar Hinata!" seru Itachi dari belakang Naruto sambil mendorong si pemuda bermata sapphire itu ke depan. Tanpa diduga, Naruto yang kaget didorong Itachi malah bertabrakan dengan Shion yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Hal itu membuat Naruto menindih tubuh Shion dan untung saja kedua tangan juga kedua lututnya menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak benar-benar menindih Shion.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut tercengang, apalagi Itachi si dalang dari semua ini. "Gawat! Masalah Naruto makin rumit gara-gara aku!" ujar Itachi pelan.

"Cieee! Prikitiew!"

"Aduh pakai tindih-tindihan di tempat umum segala. Hihi."

Suara riuh dari orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui hubungan NaruHina terus terdengar dan itu membuat Hinata sakit. Gadis itu hanya menunduk lalu berjalan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang berada di belakangnya. Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Matsuri, dan Temari, mereka menggerutu sebelum pergi mengikuti Hinata.

"Woi, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Shion, hah!" seru Suigetsu dari kejauhan sambil berjalan menghampiri.

Naruto cepat-cepat bangun lalu berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi karena semua anggota Akatsuki yang mengetahui hubungan NaruHina. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan kok! Sungguh! Ini salah Itachi karena dia yang mendorongku!"

"Dasar! Jangan jelaskan pada kami, jelaskan pada Hinata yang terus-terusan kau sakiti sejak kemarin!" ujar Juugo seraya pergi. Semuanya pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto. Gara-gara aku..."

"Tak apa, ini bukan salahmu." Naruto pun pergi.

"Ck, dasar Itachi bodoh!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Hinata sakit hati lagi pasti," ujar Neji datar dan itu membuat Itachi tambah bersalah. Sasuke dan Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Shion yang sudah berdiri.

"Shion, aku ingin tanya padamu."

Shion menatap Itachi sebentar. "Apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto?" tanya Itachi. Melihat tak ada respon dari Shion, Itachi berbicara kembali. "Jangan rusak hubungan mereka yang sudah susah payah mereka jaga selama ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Naruto sangat menyukai Hinata sejak awal, kenapa kau tidak bisa terima itu?"

Shion tetap tak bicara, ia malah menunduk.

Itachi berjalan dan berhenti tepat di samping Shion. "Lupakanlah Naruto, pasti ada yang lebih baik dari Naruto." Ia pun pergi dari hadapan Shion.

"Aku juga inginnya seperti itu... tapi susah."

###

Pemandu wisata dari Konoha Garden sudah selesai dengan tugasnya yaitu memandu rombongan Suna Gakuen sampai ke tempat terakhir yaitu tempat pembudidayaan bunga-bunga yang ada di Konoha Garden. Pihak sekolah membebaskan anak muridnya sampai jam makan siang. Waktu tersebut banyak digunakan siswa-siswi untuk berfoto-foto ria, kencan, dan lainnya.

"Gaara-kun, apa kau melihat Hinata-chan?" tanya Matsuri.

Gaara mengernyit. "Bukannya dia denganmu."

Matsuri menggeleng. "Dia pergi begitu saja saat kami lengah. Aku khawatir padanya, Gaara-kun. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya," ujar Matsuri sambil menunduk. Ya, Matsuri sangat khawatir apalagi saat ini perasaan Hinata tengah memburuk.

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

"Hinata sudah dewasa, dia tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya," ujar Gaara kalem.

Matsuri menghela napas. "Sebenarnya kamu dimana, Hinata-chan?"

Sementara itu di sebuah taman yang dikhususkan untuk bunga matahari, gadis berambut indigo tengah berdiri menatap bunga-bunga itu. Dari kejauhan ada seorang pemuda berambut nanas sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis berkuncir empat.

"Itu Hinata-chan!" seru Temari.

Saat Temari ingin menghampirinya, tiba-tiba pemuda berambut nanas menahannya.

"Eh? Dari tadi aku mencarinya, Shikamaru."

"Lihat dari sini saja, ada seseorang yang ingin bicara penting dengan Hinata."

Temari langsung menengok dan benar! Ada Naruto yang menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto.

Gadis itu tak merespon lagi.

"Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini terus, Hinata. Aku sangat tersiksa tahu. Kutelpon tidak diangkat, kukirim e-mail juga tidak dibalas. Tiap kali ingin bicara denganmu, kau selalu pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiranku." Naruto menunduk. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak marah lagi padaku?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri," ujar Hinata lalu pergi.

"Hinata... aargh! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!" gerutu Naruto.

"Sepertinya Hinata masih marah," ujar Shikamaru.

Temari cemberut. "Tentu saja, apalagi setelah melihat kejadian tadi."

###

Setelah acara makan siang di Konoha Garden selesai, mereka pergi ke tempat selanjutnya yaitu ke Konoha Traditional Market dimana barang-barang khas Konoha yang biasanya dijadikan oleh-oleh itu berada. Hinata bersama dengan Sakura dan Karin tengah sibuk mencari oleh-oleh yang cocok untuk dibawa ke Suna. Sakura dan Karin senang sekali berburu aksesoris dan sudah satu kantong plastik mereka bawa sementara Hinata belum dapat oleh-oleh yang cocok untuk dirinya juga untuk sang Ayah, Ibu, dan adik tercintanya, Hanabi.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa belum belanja?" tanya Karin.

"Belum ada yang menarik perhatianku untuk kujadikan oleh-oleh."

"Bagaimana kalau baju-baju yang ada di sana?" saran Karin.

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengikuti Karin dan Sakura.

Sesampainya di toko yang dimaksud Karin, Hinata mencari-cari baju couple (baju sepasang) untuk orang tuanya. Begitu ketemu baju yang menarik perhatiannya, Hinata langsung mengambil baju tersebut dari gantungannya. Tanpa disangka, ada seseorang juga yang ingin baju itu.

"Shion?" gumam Hinata begitu tahu siapa orangnya.

"Oh, Hinata. Kau mau baju itu? Kalau gitu, ambil saja bajunya biar aku cari yang lain," ujar Shion seraya pergi tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah mengenai kejadian tadi dan kemarin.

"Kenapa harus baju? Kenapa tidak Naruto saja?"

Hinata menatap Shion dari kejauhan, ia sangat berharap Shion bisa mencari yang lain. Bukan terus mengharapkan Naruto yang kini sudah jadi kekasihnya. Bukannya Hinata bermaksud untuk melarang Shion, hanya saja ia tidak mau Shion akan lebih terluka jika terus menginginkannya. _Kenapa tidak semudah itu kau lupakan Naruto seperti kau melupakan baju ini, Shion? _(Naruto kan bukan baju, Hinata-chan -_-)

Tanpa disadari Hinata, Naruto terus mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Apa dia suka baju _couple_-an ya?" gumamnya pelan.

###

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan setelah sejam lebih mereka diizinkan untuk berbelanja di Konoha Traditional Market. Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk bisa menuju tempat wisata selanjutnya yaitu Konoha Beach. Pantai yang sangat terkenal di Konohagakure akan keputihan pasirnya juga jernihnya air laut tersebut. Banyak wisatawan mancanegara maupun lokal berwisata ke sana tiap pergi ke Konohagakure. Jadi tidak heran kalau tiap harinya penuh manusia di sana.

"Wah! Lumayan penuh pantainya!" seru Ayame yang baru saja turun dari bis 9. Gadis itu menengok ke belakang. "Ayo, Shion-chan! Semuanya sudah ke sana," ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Shion.

Kedua gadis itu pun bersama-sama pergi ke pantai.

"Terima kasih."

Ayame menengok. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya." Shion tersenyum.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, selalu ada saat sahabatnya tengah sedih," ujar Ayame dengan riangnya. "Kau anggap aku ini sahabatmu kan, Shion-chan?"

"Iya!" Shion tertawa. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Begitu kepalanya menoleh ke kiri, seseorang yang dicarinya kini tengah duduk sendirian sambil memandang ke depan. Shion mengikuti kemana arah mata itu dan perih menyelimuti hatinya. Ya, orang itu tengah memandangi kekasihnya yang sibuk menatap laut bersama teman-temannya.

"Ada apa, Shion-chan?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

Shion menunduk. "Kurasa aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang, Ayame-chan."

Ayame menelengkan kepalanya, pertanda bingung.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku ke sana sebentar, kau bersama yang lain saja dulu." Shion pun pergi menghampiri orang itu. Begitu sampai, ia menghela napas lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Naruto."

Tak ada respon.

"Na-ru-to!"

"Ah! Iya! Apa!"

Shion tertawa melihat tampang kaget Naruto. Sungguh, pemuda di hadapannya ini selalu bisa membuat orang tertawa dengan tingkah polosnya. Hal itu juga yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Mm, soal Hinata dan kita," Shion tak bisa pungkiri bahwa hatinya sakit begitu dengar suara datar Naruto, ia hanya menghela napas. "Aku ingin mengaku padamu. Kalau aku..."

"Apa? Cepat katakan, sebelum yang lain lihat dan salah paham lagi."

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Naruto menengok lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan bilang gara-gara perasaanmu itu, kau ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Hinata," ujar Naruto dengan nada menusuk.

"Ya, entah kenapa aku ingin merusaknya."

"Kau!" Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sambil menatap tak percaya ke arah Shion.

"Maaf! Maaf!" Shion menunduk karena dirasakannya air mata turun dari kelopak matanya. "Maaf! A-aku tak bisa m-membendung perasaanku. E-entah kenapa nafsu dan p-pikiranku selalu menyuruhku untuk berbuat seperti itu. Aku bingung!" Shion menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha agar tangisannya tak terlihat.

"Ini."

Shion mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku paling tidak bisa melihat perempuan nangis, apalagi saat Hinata yang menangis," ujar Naruto sambil memandang Hinata yang masih berdiri memandang laut lepas. "Apalagi saat tahu bahwa dia menangis gara-gara aku," tambahnya.

Shion menerima tisu dari Naruto. "Pergilah, dia pasti menunggumu."

Naruto menengok.

"Kuakui, aku akan kesulitan untuk melupakanmu, tapi kurasa kau memang lebih cocok dengannya." Shion tersenyum. "Mengingat cinta kalian berdua yang begitu tulus satu sama lain."

Naruto ikut tersenyum lalu menengok lagi ke arah Hinata.

"Kami memang tulus mencintai satu sama lain." Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Shion. "Kurasa kau benar, dia menungguku." Naruto menengok ke belakang tanpa memutar badannya. "Maaf Shion, aku sudah mencintai Hinata. Dan jika kau mau, kita bisa jadi teman saja." Senyum ceria khasnya kembali muncul di wajah manisnya.

Shion mengangguk senang.

####

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis berambut indigo panjang yang kini tengah berdiri sambil memandangi laut lepas. Terik matahari tak menghalangi gadis tersebut untuk berdiri tegap di sana.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto sambil berhenti melangkah dan berdiri tepat di samping kiri gadis yang sudah merebut hati dan perhatiannya sejak tiga tahun lalu, dimana mereka baru masuk Suna Gakuen.

"Hm."

Ya, ia tahu, gadis-'nya' ini masih marah.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua saja, tapi tidak di sini."

"Lalu dimana?"

Naruto menunjuk ke jembatan yang ada di tepi pantai. Jembatan itu terbuat dari kayu namun terlihat kokoh dan tidak ada seorang pun yang ke sana. Memang, jembatan tersebut agak menepi dari pantai. "Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan kiri Hinata.

"Hei! Aku belum menyetujuinya tahu!"

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau pasti tak akan menyetujuinya karena kau masih marah padaku." Tarikan tangan dari Naruto berubah menjadi genggaman dalam sekejap dan Hinata sama sekali tak menolaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Naruto berhenti melangkah karena mereka sudah sampai di jembatan. Ia pun duduk di tepi jembatan dengan kaki berada tepat di atas air laut. Genggamannya tidak dilepas dan mau tak mau Hinata ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tak perlu, semuanya sudah jelas. Kalau memang kau lebih percaya pada Shion, lebih baik hubungan ini berakhir saja," ujar gadis itu kalem.

"Tidak!" Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku tak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, sungguh. Soal kemarin, aku terbawa emosi karena kau selalu tidak percaya soal hubunganku dengan Shion yang hanya teman saja," jelas Naruto lalu tersenyum menatap Hinata. "Dan soal tadi..."

"Kecelakaan."

"Eh? Jadi?"

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi apa? Aku tahu, Naruto tak mungkin seperti itu dan lagi Itachi sudah memberitahuku tadi." Gadis itu menatap laut. "Aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu soal itu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi memang kalian cocok. Sama-sama punya rambut pirang, mudah bergaul, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Bodoh," Naruto tertawa kecil.

Hinata mengernyit.

"Kalau kau mau mempunyai rambut sama sepertiku, kau tinggal mengecatnya saja. Tapi apa kau berpikir kita itu berbeda, hm?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan membuat gadis itu memberi jarak.

"Y-ya, kau berbeda jauh dariku yang lebih suka menyendiri."

Naruto tersenyum. "Justru karena perbedaan, kita jadi saling melengkapi."

Hinata tertegun mendengarnya.

"Jangan cemburu lagi ya soal Shion." Naruto memegang pipi kanan Hinata dengan lembut. "Dia mengaku kalau dia menyukaiku tapi aku sudah punya Hinata yang selalu kucintai untuk selama-lamanya dan selalu mencintaiku dengan tulus. Apa perlu aku mengucapkannya lagi?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Wajah Hinata sedikit merona. "Mm, N-Naruto, terlalu dekat."

"Tak apa, tapi Hinata-chan sudah tidak marah lagi kan?"

Wajah Hinata kembali cemberut. "Entahlah." Gadis itu pun melepas pegangan Naruto di pipinya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Hinata menghela napas. "Rasanya di sini," Hinata memegang dada atas sebelah kirinya, "masih sakit."

Naruto menunduk mendengarnya. "Maaf."

Hinata tersenyum tulus dan menggenggam balik tangan Naruto.

"Hinata...," gumam Naruto begitu melihat senyum tulus Hinata.

"Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemburuku pada Shion dan mencoba memandang semuanya baik-baik saja, seperti tak terjadi sesuatu. Tapi kuakui, aku... susah menghilangkan sakit ini, Naruto-kun," lirihnya.

Naruto tersenyum begitu namanya ditambah suffix-'kun' lagi.

Melihat itu pun, Hinata ikut tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Aku janji akan menghilangkan rasa sakit itu dengan sekejap!"

"Hah? B-bagaimana caranya?" heran Hinata.

"Dengan ini." Naruto menarik dagu Hinata lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan dan tak lama kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Naruto menutup matanya perlahan sementara Hinata masih kaget hanya diam mematung karena ini kali pertamanya ia berciuman. Naruto memilih untuk berhenti mencium gadis itu sebentar dengan memberi jarak beberapa senti saja. Seringai tampak di wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas, Hinata-chan?" goda Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah. "A-apa yang k-kau laku –mmph–!"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto sudah menciumnya lagi. Perlahan Hinata menutup matanya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Debaran jantung keduanya berdetak dengan cepat dan keras, mungkin bisa saling mendengar satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Hinata yang bebas bergerak ke bahu Naruto dan meremas kecil kemeja yang dipakai pemuda itu. Ciuman yang Naruto berikan terasa lembut dan penuh ketulusan, Hinata bisa merasakannya. Ciuman pertama dengan laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Hinata.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan mungil Hinata sambil tersenyum di balik ciuman mereka. "I love you," ujar Naruto di tengah-tengah ciumannya.

Hinata membalasnya dengan memperdalam ciumannya sambil meremas kemeja Naruto. Dalam hati ia berbisik, _'I love you too, Naruto-kun.'_

Beberapa menit kemudian (weh? Bisa tahan juga mereka? #plak#) keduanya memberi jarak. Sebagai makhluk hidup yang masih ingin bernapas, mereka butuh pasokan oksigen karena oksigen keduanya sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat," ujar Naruto seraya terkekeh.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata pelan dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau itu sangat manis jika malu-malu seperti ini, kau tahu?" Lagi, Naruto mencari kesempatan untuk mencium bibir gadis itu sebentar saat wajahnya menatap ke arahnya. "Dapat ciuman lagi," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Wajah Hinata kembali menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"J-jangan tanya s-soal itu lagi!"

Lagi, Naruto terkekeh.

###

"Ih waw! _Amazing_! _So sweet_!" seru Konan sambil memfoto kedua objek –NaruHina– yang tengah memadukasih di kejauhan sana. Fotonya pun tidak kira-kira, saat mereka ciuman juga ia foto.

"Hahaha, dasar Konan. Usilnya kambuh nih," ujar Nagato.

"Yaaah, namanya juga perempuan, Nagato," timpal Yahiko.

"Sakura-chan, Karin-chan, Ino-chan!" panggil Konan.

Ketiga gadis itu datang mendekati Konan, di belakang mereka ada si saudara kembar Uchiha, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan juga ada Sai yang tengah ribut membicarakan bola Liga Eropa. Sayup-sayup terdengar nama _Chelsea FC_ dan _Buyern Muenchen_ disebut-sebut.

"Ada apa, Konan-chan?" tanya Sakura.

Konan menunjukkan hasil pemotretannya pada ketiga gadis itu.

"I-ini...," Ino menganga tak percaya. Rona merah juga muncul di pipinya.

Karin juga ikut merona. "Mereka... sudah baikan berarti."

"Pastinya, jelas sekali karena mereka berciuman."

Ino mengambil kamera digital milik Konan untuk melihat semua foto-foto kebersamaan Naruto dengan Hinata di ujung jembatan. Dari mulai saat Naruto menempelkan kening mereka, menyentuh pipi Hinata, dan saat mereka berciuman. Foto mereka sangat terlihat jelas karena Konan men-_zoom_-nya ketika memfoto mereka. Dan foto terakhir saat Hinata menaruh kepalanya di atas bahu kekasihnya, Naruto pun membalasnya dengan menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Hinata.

"Hei! Pada ngumpul-ngumpul ternyata di sini," ujar Tenten yang baru datang.

"Tenten-chan, ke sini deh! Ada yang seru nih!"

Tenten menatap Neji sebentar yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya gadis bercepol dua itu tak sabaran.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan kamera Konan ke Tenten.

Mata Tenten terbelalak. "Ini..."

Neji ikut melihat juga sedikit terbelalak. "Apa-apaan foto ini?" tanya Neji tak percaya dengan sedikit nada emosi. (Cia cia cia cia! Overprotective-nya keluar lagi!)

"Hahaha!" Juugo dan Suigetsu tertawa keras secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

Juugo yang mengerti soal foto NaruHina tertawa geli sambil berucap. "Ciuman seperti itu memang sering dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, jadi jangan emosi, Neji." Juugo menyikut lengan Neji. "Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihmu itu."

Tenten yang mendengarnya lebih memilih diam dengan wajah merona.

"A-apa sih m-maksudmu! Aku t-tidak mengerti," elak Neji.

"Halah! Pura-pura tidak mengerti," ujar Suigetsu.

"Cih! D-dasar," gumam sepupu Hinata itu kesal.

###

Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 5 sore, saatnya rombongan Suna Gakuen yang tengah berwisata itu kembali ke hotel mengingat perjalanan mereka yang akan menempuh dua jam lebih untuk menuju hotel. Bis 9 seperti biasanya, selalu ribut. Apalagi sekarang, mereka tengah menggoda pasangan NaruHina yang ketahuan tengah berciuman di tepi jembatan. Ck, dalang dari semua ini tentunya Konan.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke hotel tepat 2 jam perjalanan.

"Hinata-chan, setelah makan malam kau mau kemana?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata mengangkat bahu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Tidak jalan-jalan dengan Naruto-'mu' itu, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, belum ada e-mail masuk dari Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata pada Sakura yang sedari tadi terus menggoda Hinata.

"Wah, gimana ya rasanya berciuman itu?"

Ketiga gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka mandi bergantian dengan Ino yang terakhir memakai kamar mandi, mengingat Ino selalu lama jika memakai kamar mandi.

"Tidak enak!" seru Sakura.

"Hah?"

Sakura memasang wajah cemberut. "Jika berciuman pasti Sasuke-kun yang memaksa terlebih dahulu," jelasnya. "Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Ya, pastinya Sakura menikmati sentuhan dari Sasuke, yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun terakhir itu.

Ketiga gadis itu tertawa geli.

Acara makan malam tak ada yang menarik, namun setelah kegiatan tersebut selesai, suasana menjadi riuh karena ada kegiatan foto-foto dengan guru-guru di tiap kelasnya. Yang paling bersemangat tentunya dari Akatsuki, mereka sudah bersiap-siap sebelumnya dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Dan viola! Jadilah foto dengan anggota Akatsuki yang semuanya tengah berjongkok di bawah sementara semua guru berdiri. Di ujung guru-guru ada Yahiko dan Konan yang notabene menjadi Ketua dan Wakil Ketua.

Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!

Ponsel Hinata bergetar saat gadis itu ingin masuk kamar.

'_Hinata, temui aku di depan hotel. Naruto. :D'_

Ia pun melirik jam tangan, waktu masih menunjukan jam 20.30. "Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu ya!" pamitnya sambil tersenyum lalu menutup pintu.

"Tuh kan, benar! Mereka mau jalan!" seru Sakura.

"Kau sendiri tidak jalan-jalan dengan Sa-."

Tok tok tok!

"Ck, siapa sih!" Ino dengan raut wajah kesal karena omongannya diputus oleh suara ketukan pintu itu pun membuka pintu. Gadis itu terbelalak begitu tahu siapa yang mengetuk. "S-Sai?"

Sai tersenyum. "Apa kau mau 'jalan' denganku?"

###

Jalan raya di depan hotel terlihat ramai-ramai lancar. Banyak mobil dan motor yang berlalulalang di jalanan. Lampu lalu lintas selalu berganti, dari merah menjadi kuning lalu berubah lagi menjadi hijau. Tak banyak orang yang berjalan di pinggir jalan, sehingga membuat kedua sejoli ini menjadi pusat perhatian pengendara motor maupun mobil yang melewati mereka.

"Hinata-chan, ini."

Hinata mengernyit sambil menerima bungkusan dari Naruto. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja," suruh Naruto.

Gadis itu menurut dan membuka bungkusan tersebut. Sebuah baju atau lebih tepatnya kaos berwarna biru tua dengan gambar lambang kota Konohagakure beserta tulisan kaligrafi _'I love Konohagakure'_. "I-ini."

"Aku beli _couple_, punyaku berwarna merah," jelasnya.

Hinata merona dibuatnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

"A-ah, tidak kok! Aku suka, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata cepat. Ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya yang sangat kebesaran untuknya. "Aku juga punya oleh-oleh _couple_ untuk kita, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum malu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

Naruto menerima kotak itu.

"Semoga Naruto-kun suka."

Pemuda itu membuka kotak tersebut dengan cepat. Ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah pajangan berbentuk setengah bola dengan sepasang lumba-lumba berwarna biru muda tengah menyelam di dalamnya. Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Maaf, cuma itu yang bisa kuberikan." Hinata berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok."

Keduanya memasuki sebuah gang yang cukup besar namun sepi untuk kembali ke hotel karena mereka hanya berencana untuk mengelilingi hotel saja. Sebelum masuk gang, Naruto berhenti melangkah. Hinata ikut berhenti karenanya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menarik tangan dan tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Terima kasih, kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu dan terima kasih untuk cintamu yang tulus padaku," lirih Naruto.

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang terus berdebar. Harum tubuh Naruto begitu tercium bila sedekat ini. "Terima kasih juga karena sudah memberikan cintamu yang tulus," lirih Hinata dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala gadis-'nya'.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum.

Lagi, Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya mendekat dan matanya tertutup. Hinata yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya itu pun ikut menutup matanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan kemudian bibir keduanya bertemu. Cukup lama keduanya berciuman, memberikan ketulusan dan kelembutan mereka hanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Hinata, kaulah yang terakhir bagiku," gumam Naruto. (Kata-kata Naruto terinspirasi langsung dari lagunya Adera – Lebih Indah ##)

Si gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum.

"Ckckck, dasar Naruto," gumam Kiba dari kejauhan.

"Guk, guk!"

Akamaru menggonggong tatkala tangan halus Kiba mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Selama perjalanan tadi siang, ia dilarang untuk membawa Akamaru. Akhirnya Akamaru ditaruh di kandang yang ia bawa. Cukup merepotkan memang, tapi Kiba tidak merasa kesulitan karena anjingnya sangat penurut.

Tampak seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan sendirian. Rambutnya terlihat berwarna pirang dan panjang. Gadis itu berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan, matanya selalu menatap jalanan yang ramai.

"Shion!" panggil Kiba.

Benar, memang gadis itu adalah Shion.

"Oh, hei Kiba!"

Kiba sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri Shion yang sudah berhenti melangkah. "Kau sendirian?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mengikuti Shion yang kini sudah berjalan kembali.

"Iya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mau kutemani?"

Shion sedikit kaget lalu mengangguk.

###

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini?" Hinata tampak panik saat gerbang hotel tertutup rapat. Ia menatap penuh harap pada Naruto, berharap pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka masuk hotel.

"Ck, kita terlalu lama jalan-jalannya."

"Lalu?"

"Yo Hinata-chan! Naruto!"

Kedua sejoli itu menengok dan memandang tak percaya kalau ada dua pasang temannya yang menerima nasib seperti mereka. "Kalian? Kalian baru pulang?" tanya NaruHina kompak.

"Iya," jawab Ino lalu matanya menatap gerbang. "Anoo..."

"Wah, gerbangnya terkunci!" seru Kiba.

Shion terbelalak di samping Kiba. "Serius!"

"Gerbangnya sudah dikunci sejak... mmm, 20 menit yang lalu?"

Kelima muda-mudi itu tertunduk lemas begitu mendengar suara Sai yang bukannya menghibur malah membuat mereka tertunduk. Sai tersenyum palsu sambil melirik anjing peliharaan Kiba.

"Kib, suruh Akamaru ke _post_ satpam itu," suruh Sai.

Kiba tersenyum lebar. "Ide bagus!" seru Kiba setelah mengerti yang dimaksud Sai.

Akamaru menggonggong terus saat ia diturunkan dari gendongan Kiba. "Akamaru, bantu kami ya, cari satpam dan bawa dia kemari. Mengerti?" Akamaru menggonggong lagi. Anjing itu pun masuk ke dalam lewat bawah gerbang. Tak lama kemudian, Akamaru datang bersama seorang satpam.

"Ah, ternyata ada yang terkunci di sini," ujarnya sambil membuka kunci gerbang.

"Hehe, maaf Paman!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Untung Paman baik, mau membukakan gerbang ini," ujar Hinata.

"Iya." Shion tertawa menimpali ucapan Hinata. Kedua gadis itu tampaknya sudah melupakan kejadian yang lalu-lalu. Wajah Hinata tampak senang saat mereka masuk ke halaman hotel. Sedikit kegaduhan dari ketiga pasang manusia itu membuat member Akatsuki keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Cieee! Ada tiga pasang yang baru pulang dari kencannya!" seru Nagato tiba-tiba.

"EHEM!"

Semua Akatsuki terdiam di tempat begitu dengar deheman dari seorang guru yang mereka ketahui adalah Wali Kelas mereka sendiri. Tak ada yang berani menengok dan dalam hitungan 3 detik, semuanya masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"KABUUUR!"

Kakashi –Wali Kelas Akatsuki– hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Terdengar tawa yang cukup keras dari tiap kamar karena kejadian tadi. Sungguh menggelikan dan tak akan pernah bisa mereka lupakan saat-saat seperti tadi. Terutama untuk Hinata yang baru pertama kali ini dikuncikan. Sebelumnya tak pernah sampai seperti itu.

"Kenangan terakhir bersama Akatsuki," gumam Hinata.

Setelah hari ini dan esoknya mungkin mereka akan jarang atau mungkin lagi tidak akan bertemu lagi. Berhubung mereka punya urusannya masing-masing.

**THE END**

**Ada yang mau cuplikan tambahan? Mizuka kasih deh... :D**

"Hei Hinata-chan! Ini gawat!"

Hinata menengok pada Sakura yang tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Nani yo, Sakura-chan?" Gadis itu pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura setelah Sakura menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Ini! Fotomu diunggah ke Facebook sama Konan-chan!"

"WHAT!" seru Ino sambil terbangun dari kasurnya.

"Foto?"

"Jangan-jangan foto yang itu!" Tenten ikut terbangun lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura karena mereka satu ranjang. Sementara Hinata dengan Ino, berhubung tiap kamar hanya memiliki dua kasur yang berukuran cukup untuk dua orang.

"Foto apa sih? Coba kulihat!"

Hinata mengambil ponsel Sakura karena rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat. Teman-temannya saja tahu, kenapa dia tidak tahu? Mata amethyst-nya membulat dengan sempurna. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Di ponsel Sakura terpampang jelas sebuah foto dirinya bersama Naruto tengah... berciuman!

"HUAAA! KONAN-CHAAAN!"

"Hihihi, sepertinya ada yang memanggilku. Ah, kuyakin pasti Hinata-chan yang memanggil," gumam Konan seraya mengotak-atik kembali laptop yang ia bawa.

**The True End **(^-^)

Yo, minna! Bagaimana chap terakhir ini? Serukah? Masih mengecewakankah? Atau membosankankah? Kritik dan saran serta flame Mizuka terima deh! Maaf ya, update lama. Mizuka sibuk ngurus keperluan untuk sekolah lanjutan.

Terima kasih Mizuka ucapkan sekali lagi untuk para pembaca dan reviewer yang sudah susah payah memberikan sebuah tulisan mengenai fic Mizuka ini dan voting nya untuk memilih happy ending. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! Special thanks for: My boyfriend karena gara-gara dia Mizuka jadi terinpirasi. (^o^) Terima kasih juga untuk **mitsu-tsuki, Balaba, Natsumi H, ImYoona90, ramdhan-kun,** dan ** Ichal **atas review-nya. Haha, maaf Mizuka baru sadar kalau di tiap chap nya tidak ada garis pembatas. Maaf juga lupa kasih note. PHO itu singkatan dari Perusak Hubungan Orang. Itu juga Mizuka tahu dari teman. :D

Yosh! Sampai bertemu di fic Mizuka yang lain dan jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca fic Mizuka ## haha... Mungkin setelah ini akan ada fic dengan mode three-shoot lagi. (^,^)

**Jaa ne! Keep smile and SPIRIT!**


End file.
